Goku x Vegeta Unexpected circumstances
by XxVegeta'sLoverxX
Summary: The two have sex for the first time... and things turn into a mess... GxV, Mpreg, Yaoi


Goku x Vegeta: Unexpected circumstances Chpt 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball... Akira Toriyama does... Also there is Mpreg in this so be warned! Don't read if you don't like...

xXGoku's PovXx

I woke up with a groan. "God my backs hurts..." I say stretching to try to get the knot out of my back. I got out of bed and walked downstairs and sat on the couch to watch the T.V.

I sighed and layed back on the couch and looked at the ceiling. 'I wonder where Vegeta is...' I thought getting up and looked in the kitchen but don't see him. I put a hand on my chin. I just shrug and go sit back on the couch.

Then Vegeta comes up behind me and tackles me. He gently pushes me down onto the couch and kisses me. My tounge goes into his mouth to deepen the kiss. Vegeta straddles me and pulls up my shirt to show my hard nipples.

I blush, he smirks. He licks and sucks on my nipples turning them a dark shade of red. I moan into his touch. He slowly moves his hand down my body savoring every touch he makes. Then he carefully pulls down my shorts along with my boxers to expose my hard erection.

I gasp when the air touches my sensitive skin. He smirks and takes the whole erection in his mouth. I moan deeply and try to move his head but he doesn't obey. He then starts to suck hard and fast making a little pre-cumm come down from the tip.

I moan louder while tugging at his hair trying to steady my moans. He knows I'm about to cum so he stops sucking and takes out his erection. I just lay there waiting for him to make his move. He pulls my legs over his shoulders and thrusts in me and gets faster and faster.

"V..egeta...Ahh..." I moan digging my nails into his shoulders. He thrusts harder and faster and groans as he is about to release. "C..cumm.. in me...Vegeta..." I moan digging my nails deeper into his shoulder. He thrusts a few more times and then cums deep inside me. I groan at the feeling of being cummed in.

He gets up, gets dressed and kisses me. I kisses back.

5 months later, I felt the erge to puke. So I ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toliet. I groan and throw up more. 'What's wrong... why do I keep throwing up..." I thought getting up and leaving the bathroom to go see Bulma.

"Hey Bulma?" I ask feeling a kick in my stomach. "What is it Goku?" She says groaning. I start to feel the erge to puke again when I smell the food. I cover my mouth. "I keep feeling like I have to puke and I keep feeling some kind of kick in my stomach." I say rubbing my stomach in pain.

She rubs her chin and asks me to lay on the bed. So I lay on my back. "Do you mind?" She asks pulling up my shirt to expose my stomach. She uses some very cold gel on my stomach and then uses the ultra sound. 'Man is that cold...' I thought just laying there.

She goes wide eyed when looking at some weird Black and White picture on the screen. She stutters. "U-umm G-Goku.. It seems you are... pregnant with Vegeta's twins... and you are 5 months..." She said turning around a bit uneasily.

I went wide eyed as well. 'I'm PREGNANT?!' I yelled in my head. I rubbed my stomach and smiled. 'I can't believe I'm having kids with Vegeta...' I thought smiling. I thanked Bulma and went back to our Capsule house in the woods.

I went inside rubbing my stomach. Vegeta looks at me rubbing my stomach. "Are you hungry or something?" He asks about to get up. "No.. i'm not hungry..." I say carefully sitting next to him on the couch. He looked confused. "Then why are you rubbing your stomach?" He says still with that confused face.

I smile. "Because... I'm... pregnant..." I say smiling. He goes wide eyed. "YOUR PREGNANT?!" He screams. "With whose baby...?" He asks looking at me concerned. "Yours..." I say smiling again. I guess Vegeta can't believe a word I am saying.

"Are you serious" Vegeta says looking at me like I'm crazy. I sigh. "Yes, just ask Bulma..." I say with a grin. He stil can't beieve I am actually pregnant.

4 months later, Vegeta still doesn't believe I am pregnant. Later that day, I feel a very painful kick in my stomach. I fall to the floor in an instant. Vegeta hears my fall and rushes to my side. "Whats wrong?" Vegeta asks concerned.

"I think the babies are coming..." I say holding my stomach really tight. "You aren't pregnant you probably just have the stomach flu." He say casually. I get mad. "Then why do I feel kicking in my stomach?!" I yell. I scream and hold my stomach tighter and see blood flow down my leg.

Vegeta sees the blood and flys me over to Bulma's. Vegeta puts me on the bed Bulma said to put me on. I hold my stomach and scream. Then Bulma comes over to me. "Are you having them?" Bulma asks. I nod.

"Ok then I need to do a C-section to deliever." She says getting everything prepared. Vegeta walks out of the room.

14 hours later, The two newborn saiyan boys were in my arms. Vegeta wasn't here anymore, he left and went home. 'I guess he doesn't want them...' I think with a tear rolling down my cheek.

I fly home and see that Vegeta is no where to be seen. Tears roll down my cheeks. "..." I sit down with the in my arms and fall asleep. A few hours later, I wake up to not having the babies in my arms. 'I guess it was a dream...' I thought with tears rolling down my cheeks again.

I wipe the tears from my eyes and get up. I go to a room upstairs and see the babies in a crib. "It wasn't a dream?" I say going up to the crib and picking one of the boys up. He giggled and cooes. I smile.

"Vegeta still isn't here..." I say with a sigh. I put our baby in the crib with the other one. "I wonder what I can name them..." I say thinking of some names. I got it. " I know... this one is Kaku and this one is Zanu. (I'm really bad with Japanese names...)


End file.
